Like & Dislike
by Naill-chan
Summary: Amerika suka Inggris. Inggris bingung. Inggris juga menyukai Amerika, tapi ia juga benci. Apakah ada perasaan diantara suka dan tidak suka? Jika ada, maka itulah perasaan Inggris. WARNING! OOC DETECTED!


"Igirisu, aku menyukaimu!," seru Amerika melalui telepon.

Saat ini, Amerika dan Inggris sedang bertelepon melalui telepon yang ada di samping meja kerjanya masing-masing. Amerika menelpon Inggris sambil memakan burger kesayangannya, sedangkan Inggris hampir tersedak oleh teh ketika Amerika mengatakan hal aneh.

"A-apa yang kau katakan, Amerika no baka," jawab Inggris dengan nada tsundere-nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Like & Disliked**

 **Pairing : America X England**

 **Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Warning! This is Shounen-ai story!**

 **Don't like Don't Read!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku serius, Arthie," jawab Amerika.

" _Stupid_ , jangan memanggil nama manusiaku saat aku sedang kerja, lagipula nama asliku itu Arthur, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh itu! B-bukannya aku benci, malu, atau tidak suka, aku hanya.., y-yah—"

"Kau menyukaiku tidak, Iggy?" tanya Amerika dengan santai. Sebenarnya Amerika agak takut mengatakan hal itu dan ia juga takut jika ditolak. Tapi Amerika bisa menutupi semuanya dengan nada cerianya.

"Jangan memotong pembicaraanku, git," jawab Inggris. "Dan juga.., jangan panggil aku Iggy, itu agak.., menggelikan tahu!"

"Iggy! Iggy! Iggy! Iggy! Iggy!"

" _Stupid_ , jangan diulang seperti itu!"

"Ahahaha.., kalau begitu, jawab pertanyaanku tadi kalau kau tidak ingin kupanggil dengan Iggy!" seru Amerika.

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Iggy! Iggy! Iggy! Iggy! Ig—"

"Arghh, berhenti!" seru Inggris. "Iya, aku ingat kok pertanyaannya."

"Terus, jawabanmu?"

"Suka, tidak, suka, tidak, su—"

"Jawabnya yang serius dong, Iggy!" seru Amerika geregetan sendiri.

"Tentu saja aku menyukaimu, itu kan, alasanku kenapa aku mengangkatmu menjadi adik," jawab Inggris.

Amerika cemberut. "Bukan sebagai adik, tapi sebagai laki-laki, lagipula aku sudah dewasa, jangan menganggapku anak kecil lagi!"

"Tapi kau akan tetap menjadi adikku yang manis~"

"Igirisu!"

"Ayolah, biasanya kau memanggilku Igirisu onii-chan~"

"Arghhh.., sudah cukup Iggy!" Amerika membanting action figure hero-nya hingga hancur. "Hwaaa..., hero-ku!"

Amerika sibuk menangis, sedangkan Inggris tertawa.

"Iggy, kau tertawa?"

"T-tidak, mungkin kau salah dengar."

"Oh, begitu," kata Amerika dengan nada yang..., tidak meyakinkan kalau ia percaya.

"B-beneran kok."

Hening...

Amerika meratapi kematian _hero_ -nya, sedangkat Inggris meminum tehnya perlahan.

"A-amerika, kalau tidak ada kepentingan lagi, kututup ya teleponnya," kata Inggris . "Boros pulsa."

"Lah, bukannya aku yang nelpon kamu? Lagipula, ini pakai telepon kantor, jadi gak perlu bayar pulsa."

Inggris merutuki kebodohannya.

"I-itu—"

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting, _back to the topic,_ aku menyukaimu, bagaimana denganmu, Inggris?" tanya Amerika, serius.

"Begitu dong, panggil namaku dengan benar, Amerika."

"Jawab pertanyaanku," pinta Amerika.

"Baiklah, ehmm..," Inggris berpikir sejenak.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

"Diamlah, _Stupid_!"

"Ayolah, jangan tsundere seperti itu, Iggy~"

"A-aku tidak tsundere, amerika no baka!" seru Inggris .

"Jadi, jawabanmu apa?" tanya Amerika.

"I-itu.."

"Ayolah, kau tinggal jawab 'Amerika, suki~~' seperti itu."

"Aku tidak tahu, git," jawab Inggris dengan suara pelan.

"Masa tidak tahu?"

"Aku beneran tidak tahu," tegas Inggris .

"Padahal kalau kau suka, aku akan langsung datang melamarmu, dan kita akan menikah!" seru Amerika. "Setelah itu, kita akan tinggal di tempat dengan banyak pohon dan memiliki tiga anak yang manis~"

"Bloody git," gumam Inggris dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Argh! Aku membocorkan rencanaku sendiri! Argh!"

Inggris menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya. "Berisik, jangan teriak-teriak, git."

"Ahahaha.., iya.., iya!"

"Hmm..."

"Jawabanmu apa? Igirisu?!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku benar-benar tidak tahu," seru Inggris . "Aku menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak suka, arghhh aku bingung!"

"A-ah—"

"Apa tidak ada jawaban diantara suka dan tidak suka?"

"Tidak ada, pilih salah satu, suka atau tidak suka?"

"Atau."

"Argh.., Igirisu!"

"Aku bingung, git."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menikahimu secara paksa."

"EHH?!"

"Sudah kusiapkan segalanya, kau tinggal datang pada hari yang kutentukan dan memakai gaun pengan—"

"Aku tidak mau memakai gaun!"

"Baiklah, kau memakai kemeja dan aku yang memakau ga—"

"Jangan!" seru Inggris . "Kau memakai kemeja saja."

"Jadi, kita memakai kemeja?"

"I-ya, biar se-serasi."

"KYAAAAA IGIRISU! SEKARANG AKU MENCINTAIMU~~"

"Hei, jangan teriak, bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar?!" seru Inggris dengan wajahnya yang mulai merah padam.

"IGIRISU, TUNGGU AKU DISANA, AKU AKAN DATANG DAN MELAMARMU!"

"Eh?!"

Akhirnya Amerika langsung datang secepat kilat ke kantor tempat Inggris bekerja, kemudian berlutut dan menyodorkan cincin di depan Inggris dan disaksikan oleh semua yang ada disana. Awalnya Inggris ingin menolaknya, tetapi Amerika langsung memasangkan cincin di jarinya tanpa persetujuannya dan langsung loncat-loncat kegirangan, sedangkan Inggris sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah antara suka dan tidak suka.

Yahoo! \\(^_^)/ Saya publish FanFic gak jelas lagi di FFN!

Ini FF ku yang kedua!

Ide cerita FF ini berasal dari lagu Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin yang berjudul 'Suki Kirai'

Dengerin deh lagunya, aku suka baget w

Maaf ya kalau ada tipo, OOC, atau sejenisnya. Saya masih belajar .-.

Akhir kata, boleh minta Review nya?


End file.
